


Limerence

by homodraco



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bonding, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 15:40:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9498746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homodraco/pseuds/homodraco
Summary: This left Harry vaguely wondering if the pumpkin juice Ron had given him came with the side effect of inducing terribly vivid hallucinations.Ones in which Malfoy's mouth tasted better than treacle tart and which left Harry almost delirious for more.





	

lim·er·ence  
ˈlimərəns/  
(n.) the state of being infatuated or obsessed with another person, typically experienced involuntarily and characterized by a strong desire for reciprocation of one's feelings but not primarily for a sexual relationship.  
\----------------

Draco just wanted to get away. 

Tall, inevitably dark trees loomed over him as if mocking the suddenly small boy as he hurriedly made his way through the Forbidden Forest. The occasional sliver of moonlight illuminated his body, Draco's normally platinum white hair turning a molten silver while his pale complexion took an unearthly sort of glow as he trumped forward. Dark, damp grass and other foliage made loud snaps and squelching noises under the thickness if Draco's black boots.

His mind was a flurry of yes and no, this way and that, everything was too much and too little all at the same time. It was all too overwhelming. He just wanted was to get away from it all, his worries, his parent's worries, everyone's worries that were too often placed on him and he just couldn't take it anymore.

Draco figured that the longer he hid among the foliage in the Forbidden Forest, the more his worries would be simply blown away in the chilled wind that swayed the sharp-smelling figures which stood around him. Maybe some sort of strange animal could take him in, a centaur, maybe? Draco hadn't been quite sure what he would do when he actually got into the forest, but now it seemed he just wanted to keep moving forward.

Draco found the air around him to be spiked with magic, the almost cinnamon smell of pine was exhilarating as a smile began to play across the boy's face, though not a soul could see it happen.

It was the most relaxed, the most free, Draco had ever felt. His face was tilted to the sky, both eyes shut as he was just filled with pure bliss. 

Then suddenly, the bliss shattered. The relaxation he had felt just seconds ago dissipated. 

"Malfoy?"

•••

Harry had only gotten the small piece of parchment that morning during breakfast. Warmth had been spilling from the food which lay in front of the Boy Who Lived when a tawny, rather puny, owl lay the crumpled paper in front of him before it flew back out the way it entered. It had emitted a soft breeze, then along with the other many owls, it created a sort of hurricane of the loud flapping of wings and occasional screeches.

Harry James Potter  
Meet me 200 steps into the Forbidden Forest at exactly 12:43 AM. Be late, and he will most definitely be dead within minutes.

The letter remained unsigned as Harry crumpled the rough parchment back up and placed it into the large pocket of his robes. Harry gnawed on his lower lip,  peeling off a thin layer of skin as he pondered on who "he" may be. Harry had dozens of friends whom were boys, dozens of people he loved who were boys. Ron, Dean, Seamus, Neville, Lupin, Sirius, the whole Gryffindor boys dorm basically. But then it may even be a mistype, maybe it was supposed to be "she", which was no better. 

Harry reached back into his pocket to see if maybe there was something on the note, something that would reveal the identity of who sent it. Maybe he could take it to Snape's portrait and he could tell Harry how to figure out who had last touched it before he had, or even their handwriting. But Harry's hand grasped only the stuffy air between the thick fabric. The parchment was gone.

If only Draco Malfoy had been to that breakfast as well would he have seen that he, too, would have gotten an almost identical note, from an almost identical owl, to meet the mystery person at the exact same place.

•••

"Malfoy?" Harry exclaimed, utter disbelief in the fact that Draco would personally write Harry such a note and then somehow charm it to disappear without so much as a puff of smoke. He really needed to learn that spell, it would help him a lot on exams.

"Potter?" Draco said in a similar tone, looking rather vulnerable before pulling on his usual smirk, "Having fun following me, Potty?"

"Stop it, Malfoy, we're 18. Why did you write that note?" Harry ran his right hand through his messy dark hair which appeared a dark brown in the shadows of the forest. 

"What note? As if I would-" Draco was then interrupted by a booming voice that seemed to be those of nightmares. Unlike Voldemort's scratchy, snake-like voice, this one echoed, hitting the deepest of keys. 

"Nice of you to join us, Harry Potter," He said, each word seeming as if it shook the ground below Harry's feet. A rather stout man emerged from the trees a few feet behind Draco, who had whirled around when the man had begun to speak, his wand now firmly grasped in his cold, pale hands. The man paid no attention to the smooth wand as he clamped his chubby hands together and walked forward towards the boys.

"Take one more step and I swear to Salazar I will hex your bits off," Draco screeched, his now raised wand trembling in his grip. This was the Forbidden Forest, no normal man would choose to meet the two of them unless it were for cruel purposes, Draco had deducted.

The man simply pushed Draco's wand down, a horrifying smile playing it's way across his face.

"Now, boys, you may be wondering why I have called the both of you here, " He started, standing directly between Harry and Draco. Harry kept his face in a tight mask, hoping none of the fear he was really experiencing was showing. He had defeated Voldemort, he can defeat some short man. The man in front of him wore what looked to be a plaid brown muggle suit. His face adorned a pair of wiry glasses which seemed to barely fit, digging into his reddened skin. Pulling out a blue handkerchief from his breast pocket, the man wiped his face, though no difference came as he still looked quite greasy, even in the dim lighting.

"My name is Samuel Tuckermen, and I work for The Daily Prophet, I do," Samuel said all too gleefully. Harry noted both of these facts in his mind, hoping he would live long enough to tell Professor, no, Headmistress McGonagall about this man.

"Now, I have come here for the article of the century, but I can't tell you. Not yet, of course, you'll find out on your own soon enough. I thank both of you for your time, and have fun," And with that, in a motion way too fast Samuel pulled what looked to be a golden dust out of his pants pocket, whirling some in Draco's direction as well as Harry's.

Due to his instincts, Harry cast a very hurried Protego and the dust bounced away from him, but Draco was not as lucky. The shimmering dust had slowly begun to sink into Draco, each little particle casting of light in all directions and seemed to even give off the faintest tinkling sound as it landed. 

"What the fuck," Draco exclaimed, gazing down at his shimmering arms as each golden light started to go out as it dissolved into his pale skin.

"What did you do to me?" He cried, but Samuel was gone, as if he was never there in the first place. The only proof was sinking into Draco's skin at a faster rate until finally every last little gold light was gone.

Then suddenly, Draco howled agony, crumpling down onto the ground with his hands pulling roughly at his own hair. His breath was ragged and his body was visibly shaking as Harry rushed to his enemy's side. He looked almost like an feral animal, his hands buried in the root of his hair as he pulled, seeming to be trying to pull each handful of white out of his head.

"Malfoy? Malfoy what's wrong?" Harry asked awkwardly standing beside the boy on the ground, unsure really of what to do.

"Nothing, Potter, I'm feeling just fucking peachy," Draco snapped before yowling again, yanking his tie loose and unbuttoning his collar roughly as he gulped air into his lungs.

Then, just as soon as the pain had started, it was gone.

Draco's head rested in his palms , his back heaving as Harry bent down next to him and placed one hand upon his shoulder, hoping for comfort? Maybe? Harry wasn't quite sure, it had just seemed like the right thing to do at the time.

"Get off me, Potter," Draco grunted, turning his head towards the boy who sat dumbly next to him.

The gold dust had felt like molten fire inside of him, suffocating him until he finally keeled over dead. Draco had accepted this would be his fate, being cursed by some unknown substance by a reporter in front of The Boy Who Lived who would live yet again. His head felt like it was pounding, like his very brain was trying to force it's was out of his skull. And suddenly, it felt surreal.

Surreal and wrong, like the whole world had been flipped upside down and back again. 

A blinding flash of lightning stuck through Draco's mind, not a painful sort of lightning but the kind that left a sort of unnamed sensation that seeped into his entire being, intense and undiluted. His vision blurred momentarily, then came back in such a sharp focus that he would guess that his eyesight had improved. 

Draco could see every every shadow, every sliver of light that illuminated everything around him, blending and bleeding into each other. The world was it's own canvas, the earth choosing where to place it's own natural brush upon. A single droplet of clear water slid down a rough leaf meters away from Draco, but he could see it clearly as if he were looking at it with a microscope charm. 

And then there was Harry Potter, there was always Harry Potter, his entire body illuminated by the silvery moonlight that bled through the suddenly brighter trees around him. His face looked increasingly nervous at Draco's strange behavior, his palm no longer resting on Draco's shoulder blades. But all Draco could do was stare at him, helpless as an aching sensation rushed through his veins and engulfed him.

"Malfoy?" Harry asked uncertainly, moving his body slightly backwards due to Draco's intense stare which had failed to make this situation any less awkward.

Potter raised his right hand to brush his dark fringe out of his eyes, his eyes unmoving from Draco's. But to Draco it was as if Harry had grabbed him by his own hair, or maybe his shirt, and yanked him forward, dragging him closer and closer. 

Before Draco could fully register what was happening, he breached the small amount distance that sat between the two boys in one quick movement. His hands moved up to Harry's face, one reaching behind his head to set simply on his hair, and in the next heartbeat he was kissing Harry, hard and full on the lips, his manor deeply passionate, hopeless desperate.

Harry had no time to react, his protests drowned by Draco's mouth over his. Draco's pale fingers ran through Harry's hair, finding it to be pleasingly soft and not as tangled as it would look at first glance. Harry sat there, paralyzed as Draco kissed him with the fever of someone who was past the point of drunk. It took several seconds before Harry grabbed Draco by the shirt and roughly pushed him back, jumping into a standing position as Draco sat on the ground, rather dumbfounded.

"Malfoy?" Harry sputtered, utterly stunned, his lips still tingling with the sickly sweet sensation. "What the fuck?" Harry seldom swore unless absolutely necessary, this situation was most definitely one of those.

He lowered his eyes and found Draco's grey eyes to be filled with a horror that well surpassed his own.

"What just happened?" Draco whispered, his body frozen in place, his heart pounding. 

"You tell me," Harry replied, the initial shock giving away to the fury which now filled Harry," What in the living hell are you trying to do?"

"I," Draco ran his thumb over his lower lip, "Did I just, did I just kiss you?"

"Yes you bloody hell did," Harry responded, looking down at Malfoy who seemed to be staring off into space, his face emotionless, "Why?"

"That's revolting," Draco said, blatantly ignoring Harry's question.

"Revolting?" Harry exclaimed, he felt so angry he felt like laughing," You're the one who-"

Suddenly there was a loud snapping noise, similar to a whip snapping against a stone wall, and out appeared the new Headmistress.

"Why is it always you two who get yourselves into these messes?"

•••

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this is rather short, it is simply a sort of rough draft currently and the next chapters, which I am writing, will be longer! I hope you all have a nice day/sleep well!


End file.
